Question: Two points are drawn on each side of a square with an area of 81 square units, dividing the side into 3 congruent parts.  Quarter-circle arcs connect the points on adjacent sides to create the figure shown.  What is the length of the boundary of the bolded figure?  Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth. [asy]
size(80);
import graph;
draw((0,0)--(3,0)--(3,3)--(0,3)--cycle, linetype("2 4"));
draw(Arc((0,0),1,0,90),linewidth(.8));
draw(Arc((0,3),1,0,-90),linewidth(.8));
draw(Arc((3,0),1,90,180),linewidth(.8));
draw(Arc((3,3),1,180,270),linewidth(.8));
draw((1,0)--(2,0),linewidth(.8));draw((3,1)--(3,2),linewidth(.8));
draw((1,3)--(2,3),linewidth(.8));draw((0,1)--(0,2),linewidth(.8));
[/asy]
Explanation: Since the square has area 81 square units, it must have side length $\sqrt{81}=9$ units (all number lengths will be in units henceforth). The boundary consists of four straight segments of length $9/3=3$ and four quarter-circle arc segments.  Notice how the four quarter-circle arc segments comprise a full circle of radius $3$; thus their total length is equal to that of the circumference of a circle of radius $3$, which is $6\pi$.  The total length of the four straight segments is simply $3 \cdot 4 = 12$.  Hence the total length of both type of segments is $6\pi + 12$, which is approximately 30.84956.  To the nearest tenth, this value is $\boxed{30.8}$.